


Sabriel+Bondage Prompt

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hey hey hey prompt! So like, Sabriel + bondage but Sam being tied up. Ye Thank bro'</p><p>Tagged: Supernatural, sabriel, bondage, gagging, sam winchester, gabriel, Yo but listen up folks, you should never ever tie up a partner and leave them alone, Gabriel is an archangel so he can get away with this bullshit, but don't do that shit at home, practice your kink safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel+Bondage Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/112843690537/hey-hey-hey-prompt-so-like-sabriel-bondage
> 
> All credit goes to Wren

“You like your new toys, baby?”

Sam was panting against the bed through his new ball gag. He twisted his arms in their snug leather bondage, but they were bound securely behind his back. He’d wriggled his way out of a lot of rope before, but he was pretty sure that even he couldn’t have escaped this. Gabriel’s hand rubbed his back, reassuring.

“All comfy there?”

Sam nodded eagerly. He had a snug leather collar around his neck – not too snug – with a chain that led to the bedframe. As if he could have pulled away with his legs chained up too, each ankle securely strapped to a spreader bar, keeping his legs open wide. His cock was leaking against the sheets as he imagined Gabriel taking him like this, slow and deep, or fast and rough, however Gabriel wanted it. A little groan slipped through the gag.

Gabriel chuckled and gave Sam’s ass a pat. "Y'look sexy as hell all trussed up like this, baby. You sure you’re comfy?“

Sam nodded frantically, wiggling his hips. He wanted Gabriel inside him, wanted the deep push of that cock fucking into him –

"All right, I’ll be right back!”

Sam grunted in surprise, trying to twist around. Gabriel sat up and strode to the head of the bed, beaming at Sam’s horrified face.

“Don’t worry, I can still hear you.” Gabriel pressed a finger against the side of his head. "You just pray real loudly if you need anything. I’ll be whipping up a reeeeeeeeal quick batch of cookies.“

‘Mmmmmh –!” Sam squirmed in his bondage, dissolving into a moan at the tight leather pinning him in place.

“Good boy. I’ll fuck you senseless when I get back.”

Sam choked out another whine as Gabriel walked away, his cock jerking against the sheets.


End file.
